


Same Time, Next Week?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cane Kink, Hair Kink, Humiliation kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas and Alexander are in a heated argument. Somehow, it gets ever more heated, though not in the way you'd expect.Or, since you're my readers, perhaps you did expect it.





	

"Do you remember who you're talking to?"

"I said I'm talking to an idiot.'" Alexander replied, glaring up at Thomas, trying to free himself though failing miserably.

"I'll say it again: who are you talking to?" Thomas repeated.

“You’ve said it three times now." Alexander taunted. "It’s getting boring."

"Like your writing," Thomas said.

"There we go! Finally, we’ve found a proper insult." Alexander said, over-exaggerating his tone. "Someone alert the press! It’s a miracle."

"You think you're so smart," Thomas replied while tugging Alexander's hair again.

Alexander moaned, before freezing, realising what he had done. He went to pull away again but Thomas pulled him closer.

"What was that?" Thomas smirked, tugging his hair once again. "Did you moan for me?"

“N-no…” Alexander said, looking down at the floor. His face was bright red, and his attempted to hide it failed miserably.

Realising his sudden power over Alexander, Thomas lifted Alex's chin up to face him.

"Could you do it again for me?" He gave Alexander's hair another tug.

And, as expecting, Alexander moaned, louder than before. To save him from further embarrassment, or perhaps making it worse, Alexander leant forward and connected their lips, putting his talented mouth to work.

Thomas gripped Alexander's hair and pulled Alexander even closer to him, his hand moving down to Alexander's bulge.

“Are you gonna fuck me or take your sweet time?” Alexander prompted, though they hadn’t even begun to remove their clothing.

"Why don't you take your clothes off yourself? Aren't you a big boy, Alex?"

“Oo, we’re on first name basis now?” Alexander said. “Alright then, _Thomas_. But, wouldn't it be more fun to take each other’s clothes off. I mean, it's just a suggestion, but it's better than stripping yourself. That’s boring!” Alexander’s tone was playful like he was mocking Thomas, but it also sounded like he was making a suggestion at the same time.

"You enjoy giving commands, don't you?" Thomas scoffed, though he didn't object as he started removing his magenta coat and shirt, pausing to let Alexander stare.

"Yeah, I think I do." Alexander muttered, finally starting to remove his shirt, "But do you know what I’d enjoy more? If you started actually giving them to me."

"Didn't I already give you one?" Thomas snickered. "I do remember you saying you wanted me to take your clothes off, but if you want more verbal commands..." Thomas paused staring Alex for a second, taking him in. "Touch yourself."

“As you wish,” Alexander said, slipping his pants so they pooled around his ankles. He quickly stepped out of them, realising they would get in the way later, before continuing to add, “Sir.”

Thomas’ eyes darkened. He felt himself harden, thankful he still had his pants in so Alex couldn't see him falter.

"Sit down." he commanded, pointing Alex to the bed.

Alexander did so, sauntering to the bed, shaking his hips seductively. He’d played this game so many times, and he knew how to get what he desired. In this case, he wanted Thomas to fuck him, to use him, and he was going to enjoy every second of it. Thomas let a laugh escape his throat.

"You think because you shake your hips some some going to fuck you?" Thomas tried to hide his bulge. "You filthy slut. Touch yourself."

"Hm. Worth a try." Alexander said. "By the end of the night, you’ll be begging me to pay you more attention, though." Before Thomas could reply, he placed a hand on his cock and slowly started jerking himself off, going slow and spreading his legs wide enough so that Thomas could see everything. Alexander moaned Thomas’ name, grinning when he heard Thomas’ breath shudder a little. He really hoped Thomas would take him up on that bet; it was one he knew he could easily win.

Thomas walked over to his closet, reluctantly taking his eyes off Alex. He searched for a bit but slowly pulled out his cane.

"I'm going to be the one begging. Is that what you said, Alex?"

“Of course. I’m pretty experienced if you couldn’t tell. I may beg, but I guarantee you’ll beg more.” Alexander said, licking his lips. He couldn’t wait.

Thomas, before making his way over to Alexander, crouched down next to the bed, looking for something underneath it. When he pulled out a cane, he looked at Alexander who nodded that he was okay with it before saying, “A cane?” Alexander asked. “Wow, Thomas, predictable."

"Are you going to be a good girl?" Thomas stopped in front of Alexander, carefully tapping the end of this nose with the tip of the cane.

"I guess. It depends on how much you give me." Alexander replied. "If you take too long, I might be forced to misbehave."

"And how much does my baby girl want?" Thomas said, striking Alexander's side with the cane, though not hard enough to bruise. "Answer me, slut."

“I’d like you to fuck me. Whether you pound me into the bed or let me ride you, I don’t mind me. I just want you inside me.” Alexander said, bluntly, enjoying the shocked look, which was quickly masked, that covered Thomas’ face.

"For listening to me, I'll let you take my pants off, and maybe if you're good I'll let you go a little further." Thomas had one hand ready on the cane, the other hand stroking Hamilton's hair.

 _‘So he thinks he’s in charge…’_ Alexander thought, smirking. _‘Let’s see how long that lasts.’_

Once Alexander had successfully removed Thomas’ trousers, tossing them to the other side of the room, Alexander moved forward to take Thomas in his mouth, though Thomas stepped away, tutting slightly.

“What do you want?" Thomas asked trying not to stare at Alexander's lips; they looked beautiful and soft. He shook his head slightly; he refused to give in this early. "Well?" He asked, impatiently.

“Damn, are you deaf or something?” Alexander tutted. “I literally told you what I wanted. I said I either wanted you to fuck my brains out or let me suck your cock.”

“Why does that mean I can’t-- Just lay on your back,” Thomas grumbled, glaring slightly. He climbed on the bed kneeling next to Alexander. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a day.”

“No, you’re not, actually!” Alexander said, smiling is a too-sweet smile. “I think I’m going to lube you up, I’m going to prep myself and you’re going to watch, not being able to even touch me. I’m going to stretch myself and thrust my fingers further into myself. And you, you’re going to stop and watch and only touch, talk, and do anything else remotely sexual when I give you permission.”

"What makes you think I'm going to--" Thomas started, though cut himself off when Alexander moaned, loudly and over-exaggeratedly.

Alexander turned to the bedside cabinet, quickly digging through the draw, pulling out a bottle of lube, sighing in triumph. He slicked his fingers up before chucking the bottle aside. He let his legs spread, and slowly slid the first digit in. He gradually gained speed, watching Thomas’ reaction out of the corner of his eye. He added an extra finger, opening himself up a little more. He glanced at Thomas, whose pupils were dilated and dark with lust, whose cock was hard, pressed against his stomach, and leaking precome.

He moaned, getting louder with each sound that escaped his throat. He liked having Thomas under his control like this; he knew he was going to get what he wanted by the end of the night anyways, but why not play with Thomas in the meantime.

“I guess you can touch yourself,” Alexander muttered, seeing that Thomas had managed to stop himself each time before he made to grab Alexander. “Slowly, though. I can’t have you come before you’ve fucked me senseless.”

Thomas began to stroke himself in the rhythm of Alexander’s fingers, though he wished he hadn’t given into the temptation. He was always weak when it came to bottoms who would take authority, and Alexander, of course, just happened to fit that bill.

A moan escaped from Thomas’ throat as he focused on Alexander’s lips, and Alexander smirked.

“Am I turning you on, huh? Does seeing me like this, taking dominance over you, make your cock hard?” Alexander said, laughing slightly. “I guess I’m stretched enough now. I’d rather feel you inside of me, anyway. I guess you deserve it; you, surprisingly, haven’t complained once.”

 _‘Alexander thinks he’s in charge?’_ Thomas thought, scoffing. He was going to get what he wanted, not the other way round.

He quickly moved towards Alexander, pushing him deeper against the bedsheets, easily sliding his cock into Alexander’s well-lubed asshole. His breath hitched as his thrust into him. God, he was tight against him.

And then, which shouldn’t have surprised Thomas but did so anyway, Alexander swapped their positions so, now, he was on top and Thomas was underneath him. He opened his mouth to complain but Alexander was already talking.

“So you think you can do what you want, huh? You didn’t even ask for permission. Maybe I’ll have to punish you… Yes, but not now. Maybe later, I suppose.” Alexander said, occasionally placing a kiss on his cheek, his jawline, his neck, his collarbone, each time working lower and lower. “I am in charge here; you should know that by now. I am going to control the pace; I am going to control how hard you fuck me, and I am going to control how much pleasure we both have. If you dare try and disobey me again, you’ll get an extra smack with the cane.”

Alexander, then, rolled his hips forward, making Thomas moan loudly.

“You like that, don’t you?” Alexander said. “You want more? I guess I want more too, so I’ll indulge you just this once.”

He found a steady pattern, moving backwards and forwards in a set rhythm. And then, he started bouncing, and Thomas threw his head back and cried out, begging for more. Thomas’ cock slammed into his prostate, and Alexander’s moaned got louder and louder with each bounce.

Alexander stopped. He stopped and pulled himself off Thomas before either of them came. Thomas whined in protest.

“I said you’d beg for you to fuck me. That didn’t sound like begging to me.”

"Alexander. Fuck, please--" Thomas moaned, trying to move his hips for extra fiction.

“You call that begging? Huh. I never realised how inexperienced you were.” Alexander tutted disapprovingly and continued talking before Thomas could complain. “Here’s a bit of begging: Please, Tommy, please! I need to feel you in me, to feel your big, hard cock in my ass, please. I need you!”

Thomas’ whined, and Alexander shook his head again.

“Apparently, that wasn’t good enough of an example for you. Give it a try anyway. I wanna hear to beg for me to ride you.”

"P-please, Alexander. I want you to--" He whimpered, cutting himself off.

“Better, I guess,” Alexander replied. And then he slammed back down on Thomas’ dick, making Thomas cry out. Alexander moved faster than before, and rougher and harder, too. “God, you’re a being such a slut right now.”

“Harder. Harder! Hamilton, please, ride me!” Thomas threw his head back, moaning, and pushed his hips up, forcing Alexander deeper onto him.

“Oh, God, yes!” Alexander yelled, losing his usual control of his body during sex. You could tell he was close. “Keep going; I will stab you if you stop!”

“With what?” Thomas managed to ask. He continued to thrust up into Alexander, who felt as warm as the sun. He gripped Alexander’s hips and continued to pump him up and down onto himself.

“I’ll work something out,” Alexander replied, before moaning again. “And you… You’re going to come first. I know you will.”

“I’m not,” Thomas grunted. “This isn’t a competition--” He cut himself off with a cry, pulling Alexander so close that their chests were touching. He wrapped his legs around Alexander’s waist, thrusting one last time, finally finishing inside Alexander.

Alexander came soon after that, somehow even louder than Thomas. He spilt over Thomas’ stomach, panting heavily. The scent of sex hung in the air, though neither of them complained. Alexander pulled himself off Thomas, rolling onto the other side of the best, still breathing quickly.

“So…” Thomas started.

“So…” Alexander echoed. “Same time, next week?”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with @damnilton-and-jefferbuns on Tumblr! Love you, Chase <3
> 
> Talk to me at @fvckinghamilsquad, my NSFW Hamilton blog.


End file.
